b5universefandomcom-20200214-history
B5U Wiki
B5 Navigator Planets: 'https://b5universe.fandom.com/wiki/Planets '''Species: 'https://b5universe.fandom.com/wiki/Species 'Galactic-map: 'https://b5universe.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic-map '''The forming B5 started out as a minecraft team/build group which used to make sci-fi orientated content like space-ships and other sci-fi inspired builds. The team took their inspiration from another team called UR which one of the current B5 co-owners came from. B5 started out slow and shaky starting with a bounty-hunter origin on a long abandoned imperial asteroid base which later got expanded on and given consitant lore. Building of the universe It later grew outside of the game when it made its own B5 discord, first for minecraft chatting and planning of builds but later on to actually start building the universe of B5. Right now as of 2019 B5 has its own galactic map and planet lists, discoveries and fleet. Most of the assets are taken from the internet, but almost all of our content is edited or compiled in a way to still make it customized. Every logo made or used by the team is entirely custom. Group details B5 is a group consisting of 21 members, which of around 12 are actually active and contributing members. The team has always been based around the idea of a team and work together quite a lot. Many collaborative builds have been made and will continue to be made in the coming future. Member list: # Flxur/Faebio, the owner of the team since it was established. ''The main B5 producer behind most of the B5 universe detailing. Also the one who mainly does all of the B5 artwork/graphics.'' # TurntechTIm, ''one of the co-owners and long term friend of Flxur. TurntechTIm was one of the three players that started B5. He came from the team that inspired B5, called UR.'' # WolfieZee *ex*, ''the legendary 3rd establisher which hasn't been spoken to ever since the first build, he doesen't even know about B5's existance.'' # Ggolem, ''the 2nd co-owner and also a long term member. He has been on the team ever since the creation of the first planets in the B5U.'' # Admiral_Prophet, ''joined a bit after Ggolem and has contributed loads to the team, learning many members how to make ships and other vehicles.'' # DaBloxBoys, ''another older member, which used to be called the vehicle master. Rightfully so since he was the one that was stellar with vehicles.'' # jgrashorn *ex*, ''an ex-member which used to build beautiful builds for B5. rashorn hasn't been seen or spoken to since the finishing of Lusurus in 2016.'' # _'MightyOksnevo_, ''a really recent member which has grown out into a full blown member over time and developed his building skills. He came from SE.' # '''Titanic/Zacekigy, a relatively old member who has helped a bunch with B5 lore and universe development. ' # HarlanX/HarlanY, ''another extremely recent member which got picked up in the first month of 2019 he also came from SE and has proven himself worthy.'' # Colegar/Chromatid, ''an older member introduced by FifinoD who has recently proven himself to be very much capable of the B5 tag and a great member. Who has recently started his own vehicle company.'' # FifinoD, a long term member who has been a huge help to interior builds, and vehicles with his own company to support that fact. Fun fact: FifinoD and _MightyOksnevo_ live in the same country. # Kelsie, ''a recent member who has worked on a decent amount of terrain and has introduced herself as the only female B5 member.'' # OnlyOneDan *inac*, ''used to be Flxur's right hand, but mysteriously stopped playing minecraft and dissapeared. He used to make a large amount of B5 vehicles and other B5 related items.'' # AdventuringTom *inac*, ''the brother of OnlyOneDan, who is also another long term B5 member who also stopped playing and dissapeared. A help with the creation of Asaan and vehicles.'' # Admiral_Nether, ''recently rejoined in the first month of 2019. He used to be in UR with TIm and doesen't really play minecraft anymore.'' # Korrupted_, ''a moderately old member who has helped with all kinds of lore stuff and weaponry.'' # Void, another recent member who has created a decent amount of space-ships and other B5 items. # Lotion_/locien *ex*, ''a legendary B5 member who set the standard for B5 mech vehicles, with his Bullfrog model on the battle of Salis.'' # Nyana, ''a pretty recent member who used to run the B5 faction department.'' # Skep *inac*, another ''new member who hasn't done too much for B5, or hasn't gotten the chance to do so.'' # Alek *inac*, ''a long term friend of Flxur, Alek and him used to be on the same staff team. He was there when B5 was really new and helped with older builds.'' B5's direction B5 is an ambitious group project being worked on by multiple people and seek to expand even more. There have been ideas thrown around about a game or own website but none of this has been actually confirmed. Recent activity Category:Browse